Life is Fun
by Cousin It Likes Pie
Summary: AU, High School, Mai-centric story,Mai's POV, various pairings, read inside for more.'See things my way and there a hell of a lot different.'


Hello everyone, well this is my new Mai centric fic. Mai is an awesome character and is so miss treated by the fans its not even funny so this story is about her in an AU highschool setting with all the shit that teenagers have to deal with. i am rating this story M because of the themes, not anything dirty[that may change though] but because this fic is going to have a lot of things in it that a lot of people will not particulary like e.g. Gays/Lesbians, Brothels, Drugs, Drinking, Suicide, and a lot of **mentions**[Havn't decided yet if I'll have a go at anything...uh graphic lol]of sex but this story is ment to be humours so don't let all of thoses things stop you from reading this story! haha anyway I hope those of you who do read will enjoy and please, drop me a review because I would love to hear what you people think! Oh and there is not really any pairings set in stone in this story, it'll depend on what mood I'm in, but expect a lot of crack =P

Warnings: OOC-ness, Mai isn't going to be quite as apathetic and Katara is going to be a huge bitch, sorry if you like her =P And loads of sarcasm!

Disclaimer: Pfft.

--

"Welcome to MacDonald's, place your order when you're ready." I said into the headset drearily. Why must people come to the drive through when I'm working?

"I honestly don't see why you work here Mai, it's not like your poor or anything." I sighed. Azula and Ty Lee; they came and bothered me every time I worked on a Saturday. They are so bloody annoying but I secretly enjoy have someone I know come through instead of the boring clones of society. It was recognition that I was still in a world I knew, not that I enjoy their company.

"Yeah Mai! I mean do you enjoy working here…?" I scoffed and through the headset I could hear Ty Lee giggle. Ty Lee; always far to bubbly and her fake happiness is annoying as hell.

"You guys actually going to order anything or are you just here to piss me off?" They did this quite a bit and god it is annoying plus my boss gets pissed at _me_ for _them_ blocking up the drive through, well she could always put me on back area that stupid bitch. Anyway not my fault I have stupid friends.

"Uh, no way would we eat here, such high calories." Came Azula's snappy reply, I rolled my eyes at her attitude. So narrow minded. The food at MacDonald's wasn't exactly bad…but then again I did get it half price and I am a cheapskate. Yes the apathetic Mai is a cheapskate, like Azula said it's not like I'm poor but I don't see the need to spend so much money. Azula on the other hand…

"Well then stop blocking up the drive through. There are some people who would like to eat here." Came my drawled out reply. I give them special treatment, everyone else gets attitude and my oh so scary glares.

I really hate my job.

"Calm down Mai, well move. Plus there's no one actually here." Azula's shitty tone came back through the head set. I sighed as the shiny red convertible pulled up to the window, it was a nice car but extremely expensive and Azula treated it as if it was unbreakable. I'd love to think that when she crashes it she'll get in some form of trouble from her father but she won't; Azula's perfect in her father's eyes.

Her eyes raked me up and down, probably looking at how stupid I look in the bloody uniform. All well when I'm on drive through I don't have to wear the hat…. "Anyway I came here for a reason. You know Chan and Ruon-Jian? Well there having a party tonight and guess who got us invited! God I am brilliant." Azula said with that usual smirk plastered on her face.

I hate those guys. Chan is a jackass. A stupid jackass. Ruon-Jian seems to have a thing for me which is a shame considering the feelings will never be returned. He is just a stuck up prick who wants to get into my pants and plus I already have a boyfriend, although things haven't been going to well there….

"Mai, Mai, you there?"I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Azula with her eye brows raised and Ty Lee just smiling at me.

"Azula you know I hate parties." I said while taking of my head set off, Azula was right; no one else was coming into the drive through for now plus it was nearly time I had a break anyway.

"Aw! Come on Mai! Zuko will be there." Ty Lee chipped in from the passenger's seat. Her bright brown eyes gleaming in the sunlight. The thought of seeing Zuko was tempting as he had been avoiding me which I am pretty sure boyfriends aren't meant to do. Hmm I still don't know whether I want to go or not though. Staying home or Zuko being forced to see me so we can talk. Home or Zuko. Well I didn't even need to think twice about where I would be tonight.

Apparently I was taking too long to decide or Ty Lee's just impatient. Both probably. "Please Mai! It will be so boring without you! You have to come!"

"Oh yes because Mai is _always_ the life of the party." Azula said while flipping her hair over her shoulder, a smug look on her bloody face. God she is so very annoying and I hate her so. No I don't. I shouldn't think things like that anyway, one because it is bad when she's been one of my best friends since I was a kid and two, if she found out that I had thought that she would somehow kill me. I must've looked angry or something because, "You know I'm only joking Mai." Came out of her mouth. She said it with her lips pressed into a thin line, she didn't like apologizing, I knew it would've been hard for her but I don't even know if you could call that an apology but in Azula's mind it probably is.

"Ugh, fine. You guys are so annoying." I said with that scowl coming back onto my features. Secretly though my gut was starting to churn.

"Great we'll pick you up at seven!" Azula called as she drove off. I had a feeling tonight wasn't going to be a pleasant one. I quickly hid my worry with my usually apathetic mask as I heard someone drive up to the voice box. Yay, a customer. I really hate my job. I looked towards the clock seeing how much longer I would have to be here. 12:06. Great five more hours of this hell hole. I put the headset back on and recited the lines only to be met with:

"And don't forget to wear something nice!" I growled and slammed the window to the drive through shut. It was time for my break anyway.

--

"Have a good night Mai!" My co-worker said in her overly cheerful voice. Why don't they put _her_ on drive thru. I'm sure that she wouldn't get any complaints except for the fact that someone may want to _choke_ her. People are so annoying. I put on a scowl and gave her a nice icy glare which made her flinch before I turned around and walked out of that place to go and _'Have a good night' _I'm pretty sure tonight's going to be horrible.

I sighed as I rounded the corner to my house. I hated my house. It was far too big for four people plus it was far too expensive for my father's salary. We may be in the richer circle but were not that rich especially since my father has lost a lot of money due to stupid investments and the economical meltdown.

As I reached into my bag I realized I had forgotten my keys. Nice one. I really didn't want to knock on the front door as that would involve talking to my mother. I started to make my way around the house, cursing it for being two stories and sighed as I reached the frame the roses grow on. It just reached the gutter of the second floor and my window was a meter or two higher. Great. I have never actually done this before but no time like the present and if I got hurt I wouldn't have to go to the party. Great. Now that the thought is back in my mind I can start stressing about it as I scale the side of my house.

I am usually a graceful person and I am quite athletically capable as well but I knew this was going to be hard when I had to take off my volleys to actually get my foot in the frame. How fun, I would need to get those later. Hm or maybe I should get them now…I mean I don't know what shoes I'm going to wear tonight, ah shit! My foot just slipped, I can worry about stupid teenage girl dilemmas later, I really don't want to fall off this thing.

I managed to clear my mind and focus on the task at hand; I was nearly at the top. I was just about to grab onto the gutter when I heard a sickening groan and something snap, before I knew it I was falling backwards from the side of my house. Fabulous. When I made contact with the ground it hurt, _a lot_, plus I also had the unexpectedly heavy frame crushing me, I was surly going to get some nasty bruises and cuts out of this. Just as I was about to push the frame off of me I heard someone unlocking the back door and then it just hit me; I had actually made a _lot_ of noise. So much for not wanting to see my mother.

"Oh my gosh! Mai! Are you ok? Oh my gosh!" Came my mother's panicked cries, oh how fun this will be, explaining to my mother why I was trying to break into my own house. As soon as I felt her cold hands touch my face and her cry of 'My god you're bleeding!' I flinched back from her like she was diseased, have I mentioned I don't like my mother? I got up as quickly as I could and fled into the house saying something about practicing for Track and Field and that I would fix it later, I didn't have time for this now.

When I ran into the kitchen I got a fairly odd look form my father but he knew to leave it as I kept on running to the stairs. As soon as I reached my bedroom door I slammed it shut and ran to my bathroom. Bloody hell, my mother was right; I am bleeding, a nice big gash from above my right eye. I grabbed my towel off the sink and ran it under some cold water in an attempt to stop the blood from gushing out of my forehead.

After I had cleaned up my cut I walked into my bedroom and looked for something suitable for tonight. Under the guidance of Azula's wise words '_and don't forget to wear something nice'_, I found a pair of black skinny's to go with my red T-shirt and my leather jacket, which is a lot less dark than what I would usually wear. Falling under the stereo type as a Goth or Emo is so troublesome.

I sat around for the next forty-five minutes stressing about the whole Zuko thing until I heard a car horn in the driveway. I grabbed my phone and got my keys this time; I don't particularly want a repeat of tonight. I slipped out of the house without my parents knowing, I'll probably get shit for not telling them later.

I slinked down the stairs, dashed for the front door and made my way outside without being discovered. I saw Azula's sports car and hoped over the door into the tiny back seat, and away we drove.

--

Bodies everywhere. It is insane. Chan and Ruon-Jian really couldn't know all these people. Our school has less people in it.

I shoved my way past the front door, which proved to be quite difficult as I had Ty Lee gripping my wrist like her life depended on it, apparently she didn't want to get separated. I can't blame her though, as soon as a body moved, another one took its place.

I found a room off to the side and opened the door to try and escape the mass of people but quickly regretted it as there was a couple on the bed having sex. I slammed the door shut and turned back to Ty Lee, she looked like she was about to piss herself laughing, I just rolled my eyes and walked off. I looked around for Azula but….that was a rather stupid idea. Instead as I turned my head around I got elbowed in the nose and my god it hurt!

"You fucker!"

I then heard the person laughing, pinching my nose I sent my most awful glare there way and then I realized who it was, _Katara_. That bitch. I would kill her one of these days. You see, she has a crush on my boyfriend….well my boyfriend for now anyway and she would always try to piss me off and get to Zuko, just because her bald friend wasn't good enough for her, poor naïve bald. Anyway back to the task at hand I sized her up and _eww_.

"Looking like a slut as always I see, _Katara_." She was wearing hot pants and a black tube top, don't tell me I'm out of place because I think I pretty much just hit the mark.

"Looking like an emo as always, _Mai_." I hate her, no hate is an understatement, I loathe her, more than I loathe Destiny-Hope Cyrus and trust me, I loathe her more than anything in the world….apart from Katara. "Tell me Mai, does Zuko ever get tired of your constant brooding?" Zuko! That's why I was here! I quickly shoved Katara into a wall when I walked past to go and find Zuko, I could fight with her any day but Zuko, well he seemed to disappear whenever I wanted to talk to him.

I walked around for a while, pushing past people to try and see that long, black, messy hair. I was about to give up when I saw him out on the balcony and started running towards him. As soon as I got out on the balcony I shut the door to the house so he wouldn't be able to escape that easily.

He apparently hadn't noticed me because when I touched his shoulder he got a shock. "Mai! Where did you come from?" Then I noticed something, he had a cigarette in his hand.

"Since when the fuck do you smoke!" I yelled at him. It's not like I'm against smoking, I do it myself but Zuko never smokes….he is so anti cigarettes it rather funny, so why would he just take it up?

He looked taken back by my reaction and promptly put it out in an ash tray that was lying around. He then started to walk away. "No. Not this time you don't Zuko." I grabbed his wrist and shoved him down into to one of the various chairs that were scattered on the balcony. "We need to talk." I heard him gulp.

"Mai there is nothing to talk about."

"_What the _fuck Zuko! You have been avoiding me for the last two weeks and have been acting strange prior to that! What the hell is going on with you!" I was so pissed.

"Mai, nothing is going on with me, I'm totally fine." He tried to force out a grin but it came out looking like he was doing a weird frown thing.

"Zuko, you are not 'fine'! You don't avoid your girlfriend for no reason! God, you are such an asshole! What is it?! Is it me! Have I done something to upset you, you high maintenance BASTARD!" I was screaming and I was fairly sure I was making a fool of myself to the people who were watching our conversation but frankly, I didn't give a _shit_. I wanted to just punch his face in.

"Mai! It's not you! Trust me, it's not. It's me." He couldn't even look me in the eye, pathetic.

"Oh! So you're breaking up with me! Is that it!?! May I ask one question you jackass, WHY! Everything was going fine until you started acting like a douche! I think I fucking deserve to know _Zuko_!" I spat the name out of my mouth with venom and he flinched back into the chair. I then heard him mumble something. "I'm sorry, what was that?!?" I sneered at him. I heard him mumble again, "Speak up _Zuzu_! I'm waiting!" I said with malice and I knew he hated that nick name Azula had given him.

"Mai…..I'm…"

"You're what hmm?!?" I could feel the blood start to run from my nose again.

"Mai….I have to break up with you because…..I'm…I'm…" He was fidgeting, he also ways did it when he was nervous but I did not care at this point in time.

"Spit it the fuck out Zuko!" I all but screamed at him. And then, in a very small voice, which only I could just hear he said it.

"Mai….I'm gay."

I punched him straight in the nose. There. Now we match.

--

Ok, what did you guys think? Love, hate? And I know that last part makes Mai seem so bitchy, but really, if you had been head over heels for a guy since you were a kid it would hurt a little to then find out he's gay. Also sorry if it seems a bit racy but I wanted to get this out of the way so I can start with the actual story =) Oh and do not fear Maiko fans! There is going to be really strong Brother/sister relation ship between them later on =D So thanks for reading! I hope to update soon!


End file.
